Desejos
by Eeva Uchiha7
Summary: Diabéticos sigam a seu próprio risco...Sasusaku...presente para Marimary-Chan xD


**N/A:**_ Fic totalmente voltada para Marimary-chan, minha aniversariante mais top n.n. Parabéns tia Mary, muitas felicidades espero que goste. E ah! Um aviso importante: diabéticos sigam por conta em risco que isso aí embaixo está mais do que açucarado... xD_

**Desejos...**

-Você sabia que quando a pessoa que você ama chora lhe concede um desejo?

Ela sussurrou fracamente. Sorria. Mas não era o sorriso que Sasuke desejava ver. Ele queria ver aquele sorriso de antes. É... Aquele que ela dava assim que o via desde que eram crianças. Aquele sorriso quase tão cheio de luz quanto seus olhos esmeralda. Não aquele sorriso fraco, singelo, mas quase inexistente acompanhado pelos olhos opacos e secos.

Ele nem vira quando Madara lhe traiu e atirou as shurikens com a intenção de matá-lo. Nem vira seus olhos rubros se encontrarem com os verdes por um milésimo de segundo. Nem vira Sakura entrar em sua frente derrubando-o, e lhe salvar ao receber todas as estrelas de metal.

Agora os dois estavam ali, um tão perto do outro. Sakura por cima dele, ofegante, o sangue escorrendo pelo canto do rosto, o sorriso, os olhos... Por Kami! Ah quanto tempo imaginou uma cena parecida em tese, diferente nas circunstancias.

Por quantas vezes imaginou-a em seus braços, mas sobre uma cama. Quantas vezes imaginou-a ofegante, mas de prazer. Quantas vezes teve raiva por nenhum desses sonhos se realizar.

Agora ela estava ali, falando de desejos e ele segurando para não deixar escapar uma lágrima sequer.

-Não diga nada. - disse ele com a voz tremida erguendo o corpo quase inerte da mulher. Ela não esboçou reação, apenas tentou alcançar o rosto do moreno com os dedos, falhando miseravelmente. Com cuidado os dois sumiram na floresta, deixando um campo de batalha sangrento para trás.

-Tsunade está na Vila, certo?- perguntava ele tentando manter a firmeza da voz. -Ela vai curar você é só você agüentar...

-Iie...- disse ela.- Tsunade-shishou também está lutando...f-foi ela que permitiu que eu o protegesse...- respondeu a mulher. Pelo caminho entre as árvores seu sangue era deixado para trás.-Você pode voltar para a luta, Sasuke-kun. Mas saiba que você nunca vai conseguir vencer Konoha- resmungava ela sorrindo.

O moreno suspirou. Não adiantava esconder isso para ela naquela hora, sentia que talvez não se vissem mais.

-Eu nunca estive contra Konoha.- respondeu. Teria que dizer palavras que nunca esperava pronunciar novamente. Sakura abriu os olhos e ficou o encarando.

-Você disse que ia matar cada um de nós, cada pessoa da Vila.- Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

-Eu menti.- disse ele, sentindo o desespero o assolar novamente. Os olhos dela demoravam muito para abrir quando se fechavam em um ritmo gradativo. Talvez não demorasse muito para eles nunca mais se... Não. Não agora. Ela não ia morrer. Ele não ia deixar. _''Você não vai morrer... Não agora que tudo irá se resolver. ''_

-...com...que propósito?

-Eu...-_''Saakura, agüenta!''-_ Foi tudo um plano. Para...salvar...Konoha. –Sakura olhou para ele espantada, com um sorriso renovado nos lábios, sentindo a brisa.-Não. Eu estou mentindo...

O sorriso murchou imediatamente. Sasuke pôde sentir seus olhos se umedecerem no lugar dos dela.

-O plano era para salvar você...

-Espera que eu acredite nisso?- Sasuke já podia ver o outro lado da Vila. Poderia entrar por lá já que Madara matara todos os seus vigilantes sem que Konoha percebesse. Infelizmente, o moreno não chegara a tempo para evitar a chacina. O céu estava cinzento desde a manhã e a chuva despencou assim que o Uchiha entrou em seu clã com a rosada nos braços.

-Eu já disse para você não falar. - disse ele. –Eu não espero que você acredite em mim, ok? Eu saí de Konoha para não presenciar sua destruição. E você apareceu naquela noite. Logo você. Logo quem eu queria proteger... Aparece tentando me impedir... E depois, falar sobre destruir Konoha... Se eu me focasse aqui, seria o jeito mais fácil de derrotar Madara, o traidor. Vindo aqui, eu e ele morreríamos e tudo acabaria bem.

A pulsação caía e ele se sentia completamente impotente. Deixara Juugo e Karin para trás na luta. Só Kami sabia o que eles deviam estar passando. Entrou na sua casa. Parecia intacta. Incrível! Nenhuma marca de poeira, nenhuma sujeira, nada quebrado, tudo exatamente como ele o deixara.

-E-eu... vinha aqui todos os dias...- sussurrou Sakura ainda no colo do Uchiha. Ao entrar em seu antigo quarto, molhando tudo, levou mais um susto. Sakuras espalhadas por todo o aposento, deixando tudo em um clima de paz. Ao encarar a mulher em seus braços percebeu que esta virara o rosto corando.-S-sabe... eu... nunca te esqueci...

Cada vez mais a dificuldade em manter-se forte se agravava. Deitou-a em sua cama, abriu o armário e escolheu uma camiseta. O símbolo Uchiha no peito. Levantou-a e delicadamente retirou sua roupa, corando tanto ou mais que ela. Vestiu-a com a camiseta e nunca a achou tão bela quanto naquele momento, ornada com o símbolo de seu clã. O clã que deveria pertencer a ela.

-Você não me respondeu, Sasu...ke...kun...

-Hmm?

- Você sabia que quando a pessoa que você ama chora lhe concede um desejo?

-Por favor... não diga...

-Sabe, Sasuke-kun... eu queria que você me amasse, pois toda as vezes que eu chorei por você, seria uma alegria a mais na sua vida... um desejo a mais realizado...- ela soltou uma pequena risada envergonhada ao ver que o moreno agora segurava sua mão ajoelhado na beira da cama...- Acho que...seriam muitos desejos realizados, não acha?

Sasuke não agüentou. Pôde sentir cada fio úmido e quente escorrer por sua face. Lágrimas que há muito guardava.

-V-você está chorando?

O moreno abaixou-se sobre o colo da mulher e ali ficou, chorando como uma criança, enquanto Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Por fim, entendeu todo o significado do choro e o abraçou, aninhando-o sobre o próprio corpo, dando todo o apoio que ele sempre precisou. Por que aquela era a forma que ele tinha para dizer que a queria viva, que ela era importante, que ela devia estar protegida de todos os males sempre.

-Isso quer dizer que eu tenho direito a um desejo realizado, não é mesmo?- disse a rosada fechando os olhos sorrindo, como se estivesse a pensar em um pedido. Porém não os abriu novamente.

Sasuke ergueu o rosto molhado e quente e encarou a face delicada de Sakura. Essa parecia não respirar e ele negava-se a aceitar o fato.

-Por favor... Sakura, por favor não... não agora, Sakura! Não agora que eu posso dizer que te...amo- tentou acordá-la em vão.

-Ela ainda está viva.- disse uma voz feminina.- Não sei que tipo de milagre rege essa garota, mas apesar de tudo...ela ainda está viva.

Sasuke encarou as lentes de Karin a seu lado.

-Se você sair de cima dela eu posso salvá-la.

O moreno não entendia o porquê da única mulher da Taka estar ali para salvá-la, mas afastou-se da cama para que Karin alcançasse o rosto da enferma. Ela mordeu o pulso e deixou que o sangue deslizasse pelos lábios de Sakura, que em pouco teve sua respiração normalizada. Karin afastou-se e fez menção de ir embora, mas Sasuke fez sinal para que ficasse.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

Karin olhou demoradamente para a garota sobre a cama e respondeu.

-No meio da batalha Juugo descontrolou-se e Madara o prendeu. Ele... me pediu que o matasse.Eu não pude fazer isso e ele me acertou. Quando o Uchiha ia me dar o golpe final, ela pulou na frente e recebeu o genjutsu que estava preparado pra mim. Ela não soltou...nenhum grito, nunca vi alguém se manter tão forte em um genjutsu de tortura. Ela parecia estar consciente e o mais incrível, depois de um tempo ela anulou o golpe do Madara e o acertou. Mandou que eu fugisse e voltou para o lado de Konoha... Ela me salvou...

-Karin...- a mulher que já estava na porta do quarto parou.- Nunca vou esquecer seu gesto.

-Basta não esquecer de mim...

-Ei, você...- a voz rouca de Sakura foi ouvida novamente.

-Você é teimosa mesmo, hein? – retrucou Karin.

-Obrigada.

Karin sorriu e saiu do clã em silêncio.

Sasuke alcançou a beira da cama e sentou-se olhando para o chão. Sakura o olhou e riu.

-Do que você está...

-Eu ouvi tudo o que você falou antes...-o Uchiha arregalou os olhos.- Sabe... o que dizem era verdade. Os desejos realmente se realizam.- Sakura puxou-o pelo pescoço até sentir suas respirações próximas. Sasuke entendeu o recado e a beijou. Quando percebeu que poderia ser perigoso no estado em que ela se encontrava ele a soltou.

-Quer saber?-disse ela.- Acho que vou te dar motivos para chorar mais vezes.

-Não ouse.

E ficaram os dois ali, sem saber o resultado final da batalha la fora, sem ver que Madara fora derrotado por Naruto, que ria por saber pela boca de Karin, que tudo seria da forma que ele sempre sonhara. Sem ver que a Akatsuki fora finalmente derrotada, mas sabendo que não importasse o resultado os dois estariam ali.

Juntos.

**_--xXx--_**

**_Uhuia..dessa vez nom apareceu nenhum quadradinho O.o Ops! Okaeri O/o_**


End file.
